The present invention relates to a motor-driven transmission mechanism for moving ornaments.
A variety of motors are used for turning ornaments through a transmission mechanism. Cranks and links are commonly used for power transmission between the motor and the ornament. The motor must have a relatively bigger output so that the transmission mechanism can be effectively driven to move the ornament. However, a motor having a relatively bigger output is relatively expensive.